gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Deck the Rooftop
Deck the Rooftop ist ein Mash-Up, der nur auf der CD, Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album erscheint und von Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana und Tina gesungen wird. Der Mash-Up besteht aus den Songs "Deck the Halls" und "Up On the Rooftop", die beide traditionelle Weihnachtslieder sind. Charts Lyrics New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Fa la la la (Oh uh oh oh) Fa la la la (Oh uh oh oh) (Rachel: Deck the Halls) Fa la la la (Oh uh oh oh) Fa la la la (Oh uh oh oh) (Rachel: Deck the Halls) Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Deck the halls with boughs of holly (New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la la) 'Tis the season to be jolly (New Directions: ' '''Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la) '''Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen:' Don we now our gay apparel (New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la) Troll the ancient yuletide carol (New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la) (Rachel: Deck the halls) Finn: Up on the rooftop, reindeer pause Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus Down through the chimney with lots of toys All for the little ones Christmas joys (New Directions: la la la) Mercedes (mit Artie und New Directions-Jungs): (Ho ho ho) Who wouldn't go? (Ho ho ho) Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop (mit New Directions: Click click click) Mercedes mit Artie: Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (Rachel: Deck the halls) Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop New Directions-Jungs: Fa la la la, Fa la la la Rachel: First comes the stocking of little Nell Oh, dear Santa, fill it well Finn und Rachel mit New Directions harmonierend: Give her a dolly that laughs and cries One that will open and shut her eyes Artie und Santana mit New Directions: Don we now our gay apparel Santana mit New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la Troll the ancient yuletide carol New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la (Santana: La-a) (Mercedes: ooo uu) New Directions: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (Mercedes: Woah Oh Hooo) Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (Mercedes: Deck the halls) Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (Mercedes: Yeah) New Directions-Jungs: Fa la la la, Fa la la la Rachel: Deck the Halls Up on the rooftop (New Directions-Mädchen: Oh uh oh oh) Up on the rooftop (New Directions-Mädchen: Oh uh ohh) Oh up on the rooftop (New Directions-Mädchen: Oh uh oh oh) Up on the rooftop (New Directions-Mädchen: Oh uh ohh) Tina: See the blazing Yule before us Fa la la la la la la la la Strike the harp and join the chorus Fa la la la la la (mit New Directions: la la la) Santana und Tina mit New Directions: Follow me in merry measure (Tina mit New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la) Sing we joyous, all together (Tina mit New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la) Mercedes (mit Artie und New Directions-Jungs): (Ho ho ho) Who wouldn't go? (Ho ho ho) Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop (mit New Directions-Mädchen: Click click click) Artie und Mercedes: Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Rachel mit Finn und New Directions: Deck the halls with boughs of holly Rachel mit New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la (Mercedes: La la la) Rachel mit Finn und New Directions: 'Tis the season to be jolly Hear the bells of Christmas calling (Mercedes: Hear the bells) Deck the halls with boughs of holly (Mercedes: '''Deck the halls) '''New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la! Trivia *Das ist der einzige Mash-Up, der in keiner Episode enthalten ist. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez